


Spider

by DaFishi



Series: Vacation [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bugs & Insects, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GET RID OF THE DAMN SPIDER, Is Zuko’s catchphrase in this, M/M, Omega Zuko, Spiders, sokka is shameless, zuko is a blushing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “SOKKA, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Vacation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062608
Comments: 14
Kudos: 313





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve killed so many spiders
> 
> I feel so bad
> 
> Mama, I’m a murdererrrrrrrrrrrr

“SOKKA, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Sokka jumps up from his spot in the meeting room and all the council members look in the directions Zuko’s voice came from.

Sokka grimaces because he can’t even remember what he did wrong this time.

The alpha mutters a quiet ‘shit’ and then runs through the palace to find his omega.

What he was not expecting was to find Zuko on top of a desk with half the room on fire.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sokka asks once his brain can process what’s happening in front of him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Zuko snaps. “There is a spider-wasp somewhere in this room and you need to kill it.”

Sokka opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, Zuko’s words not registering.

“You screamed because of a bug?” Sokka questions.

The omega flushes. “It’s a really big bug, ok?”

Sokka snorts. “Yeah, ok.”

“Just get it out,” Zuko hisses.

Sokka smirks. “What do I get in return?”

“My unconditional support and thanks?” Zuko says hopefully.

The alpha just grins. “No.”

Zuko huffs. “What do you want?”

“You and me. Vacation. Lots of sex,” Sokka says straightforward.

Zuko chokes on the air he just inhaled.

“Sokka!” Zuko blushes. “You don’t just say it like that.”

“Is that a no?” Sokka counters. “Because I can hear buzzing near you.”

“No, fine! Just kill the stupid pest,” Zuko pleads.

Sokka chuckles and looks around for a minute before finding it.

He steps on it with ease and is amused when he feels his omega climb onto his back to get a better look.

“Did you kill it?” Zuko asks from over his alpha’s shoulder.

In response, Sokka throws the empty tissue at Zuko, pretending the bug is in there.

The omega shrieks and scrambles away and Sokka bursts into laughter.

“Jerk,” Zuko mumbles, turning away from Sokka.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Sokka coos, wrapping his arms around his omega from behind.

Zuko holds onto his facade for approximately 5 seconds before giving in.

Sokka grins.

“So, about that vacation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
